


Ladies in Love

by nepetina



Category: Kingdom Hearts, Spectrobes
Genre: F/F, I am awful at tagging things, larxene and marluxia are just friends btw thanks, more stuff will be added as I go along though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-01
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-07-11 13:03:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7052932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nepetina/pseuds/nepetina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of random f/f fics. Feel free to suggest ships as long as both of them are (partly) female and at least one of them are in kh. Trans headcanons are also accepted!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ladies in Love

**Author's Note:**

> For those who don't know what Spectrobes is, it's a Disney game that is similar to Fossil Fighters except Spectrobes has alternate colors and weapons, the creatures are based on myths, and it isnt turn-based. It's good and there's 3 games; 2 for the ds and 1 for the wii. Here's the wiki: http://spectrobes.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page  
> Im also really insecure about my writing so whoops

Marluxia and Larxene stood at an edge of what appeared to be a ship docking station. All around it was a material that appeared to be glass and visible through it was a raging sandstorm.

Larxene was the first to speak, "Where are we, anyway?"

Marluxia pulled out a sheet of paper. "Well, according to Demyx's half complete report," he squinted at the paper, "it's a planet... Somewhere. I can't read his handwriting." She angrily tapped her feet before he handed her the paper.

"A planet named Nessa." She looked up at him, annoyed. "I swear I'm the only one who can read his writing."

Marluxia shrugged. "Anyway, we're here to steal something called a 'mineral' for 'research.' Whatever that means... The only minerals I need are the ones to keep me beautiful." He gave a stunning smile.

"And the ones to keep you alive." Larxene gave him an unamused glare. He returned it.

There was the clack of footsteps on the pavement. They hid together behind some shipping crates. A young lady with long legs and long pink hair walked by. They stared at her in amazement.

They stood in silence for a moment after she passed by.

Marluxia spoke up first, "Now... Larxene, I know how attracted you are to pink-haired people but-"

She cut him off, "Pfft, yeah right." They laughed for a good while before returning to their mission but Larxene couldn't get over how pretty the pink lady was.


End file.
